It is well known that areas used for indoor sports are generally covered by synthetic material or by wood inlaid flooring to provide a surface with suitable properties for players and sportsmen, in particular with suitable rebounding or shock-absorbing properties.
Shock-absorbing properties are typically obtained by implementing on the flooring system shock absorption devices such as, for example, the resilient pads described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,724 which include a resilient inner element and an outer element which surrounds the inner element. The outer element is made of a material which is of higher durometer than the inner element, and is lower in profile than the inner element. Preferably the outer element is non-resilient. Under normal loads applied to the floor, the softer inner element contacts the substrate, resulting in desirable floor response characteristics. Under heavy loading, the harder outer element comes into contact with the substrate, thus supporting the floor and preventing damage to the inner element.
US 2009211192 discloses a shock absorber for a sports floor assembly having a base portion and a truncated pyramid portion. The base portion is formed of an elastomeric material and is connectable to a sub-flooring of the floor assembly with the second side positioned adjacent to the sub-flooring. The pyramid portion extends from the first side of the base portion. The pyramid portion is formed of an elastomeric material and has stepped sides.
However, the wood floorings of the prior art have a number of drawbacks. They are generally difficult to install. They have several moving parts leading to dysfunctions of the overall system. They may fatigue over time and are noisy, the noise being created from various components whether intended to be fixed or moving found within the systems. Furthermore, they are less dimensionally stable and generally do not offer a uniformity of game play.